


both a little scared (but it's better together)

by jostbusters



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Washington Capitals, ig it's chronological? but it's not past to present, special thanks to the tv show the zoo for this idea, there's lots of animals in this one, this is a zoo au, uh it's not a non-linear narrative, zoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostbusters/pseuds/jostbusters
Summary: So. Albert, the biggest, and smartest alligator they have, was out of his enclosure, and was currently roaming around the park. And Cale was thirty feet from where Albert would’ve escaped. Cool.Cale started walking towards the Okapi Barn, keeping Sam on the line, when he heard a low swishing sound behind him. He turned to see Albert slowly waddling towards him, tail swinging behind him.“Oh, shit.” Cale said into the phone.✩An AU where some of the boys work for the Denver Zoo. Situations ensue.





	both a little scared (but it's better together)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you found this work by googling yourself or someone you know, congrats! Welcome to AO3! Please, click off this piece and go read some Naruto fanfiction.  
This, is obviously, a work of fiction, and not a reflection on the people in this story. 
> 
> okay, now that i've done that, hello and welcome! special thanks to animal planet for having an entire season of The Zoo: The Bronx on demand, and thanks to google for helping me figure out what one would actually do in the event of an escaped alligator (don't run in a straight line. it's harder for alligators to catch you if you run in a zig zag pattern).  
this story is very self-indulgent, and i'm SURE some of the facts are wrong. i actually have no idea if zoos have codes.

_*_

_Now _

Cale knew what he was doing. Seriously. He had worked with top professionals in his field, read all the papers, and had taken the college classes. He had even written his senior thesis on animal conservation in zoos. It’s what had got him hired at the Denver Zoo in the first place. So by all means, Cale should’ve known what to do when a tone came over the P.A. system and Sam’s voice said “Attention all Zoo Employees. We have a Code Green. I repeat, we have a Code Green.”

Code Green. Okay. Cale knew what that is, had memorized his first week here. That meant a reptile is out of containment. Okay. Cool. He radioed in, reported that he was fine and in between the Okapi Barn and the Alligator Enclosure, then took a deep breath and called Sam.

“Sam?” Cale asked.

“Yes, Makars?” Sam said, accent strong.

“Which animal is out?” He said, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Um.” Sam replied.

“Sam. Please.”

“It’s Albert.”

So. Albert, the biggest, and smartest alligator they have, was out of his enclosure, and was currently roaming around the park. And Cale was thirty feet from where Albert would’ve escaped. Cool. Cale started walking towards the Okapi Barn, keeping Sam on the line, when he heard a low swishing sound behind him. He turned to see Albert slowly waddling towards him, tail swinging behind him.

“Oh, shit.” Cale said into the phone.

“Cale!” He heard from behind, and turns slightly to see Nate jogging towards him, zoo lanyard hitting against his thigh.

“Nate?” Cale asked, a little incredulously.

“Look, I know it’s a bad time, but we really need to talk.” Nate said, stopping about ten feet away.

“Nate, you can’t be here.”

“What? Come on, I know I’m a tour guide, but I still work here.”

“Nate, please. Turn around and walk away.” Cale insisted, eyes still on Albert.

“Cale, come on. We’re both really into each other, and I think—”

“Nate!” Cale yelled. “You need to go away!”

“What the fuck are you talking about,” Nate said a little gruffly. “You can’t just refuse to see me, what the f—”

Cale knows when Nate spots Albert, because he cuts himself off, and just lets out a little “Oh shit.”

“Makars?” Sam’s voice comes through the phone, a little tinny.

“We know where Albert is.” “

How would you know—oh. Oh, merde.”

*

_15 Minutes Earlier_

“Tys,” Gabe groaned, hand tangled in Tyson’s hair. “Tys, we gotta stop, I have to feed the gators.”

“Mm, can’t it wait?” Tyson asked, pulling off of Gabe’s neck. “Wanna finish marking you up.”

The lights in the back of the alligator exhibit were dim, just like they always were after the zoo closed for the day. Tyson and Gabe often found themselves here, and everyone knew to stay away after 4 PM. Gabe was pressed up against a wall, Tyson’s hands gripping the bar behind him.

“Jesus, we shouldn’t even be doing this at work,” Gabe said. “Just wait until we get home, okay?”

“If you insist,” Tyson laughed, grabbing Gabe’s hand as they walked towards the exit.

“Hey, think you can ask Colin to stop by soon? I want him to take another look at the penguins.”

“Yeah, sure. How’s Ziggy?”

“Getting worse, even with the antibiotics. I mean, I knew the pneumonia was bad, but I didn’t think it was this bad.” Tyson explained sadly.

“Are the other penguins responding at all?” Gabe asked, throwing some fish into a bucket.

“Yeah, especially Bowie—I know he’s your favorite. Last CT showed a clear lung.”

“Yay!” Gabe exclaimed, swinging their hands up.

“Yay,” Tyson said flatly.

“Hey, you okay?” Gabe asked, turning to look at Tyson.

“Yeah. I just, I really wanted Ziggy to improve, you know? I practically raised him, and to think this is what—what kills him—”

“Oh,” Gabe said, pulling Tyson in for a hug. “It’ll be okay baby. I promise. In the meantime, you wanna feed Benny? He likes you.”

“It would be my honor,” Tyson said, a small smile growing on his face.

The two of them continued their walk to the Alligator pond, fond smiles growing on both their faces.

“Uh. Gabe?” Tyson said, a note of fear coloring his voice.

“Yeah babe?” Gabe asked from where he was throwing fish to one of the alligators.

“Did you mean to leave that door open?”

“It probably wasn’t me, Andre was here earlier.”

“Babe.” Tyson said suddenly, grabbing Gabe’s arm.

“What?”

“Why is the door to Albert’s pond open?” Tyson asked, voice trembling.

“Shit. No, fuck. Fuck,” Gabe said, whirling around to stare at the open door. “Fucking. No. Andre. Call—Call Sammy!”

Gabe started running down the walkway, boots clanging on the metal.

*

_30 Minutes Earlier_

“You look good, Estelle,” Andre said, looking into her pond. “And you look good, Benny! Now, for Albert.”

Andre made his way over to Albert’s door, opening it a sliver. He scanned the enclosure to make sure that Albert was far enough away before he went in, dropping off the “special” fish for the alligator to eat.

“Alrighty Albert! Your fish are in your enclosure, and they’re gonna give you more calcium,” Andre sang absentmindedly as he made his way back to the exit. “You’re gonna get healthy again and—”

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see “Holts” flashing across his screen.

“Beast!” Andre crowed, accepting the call.

“Bura,” Braden greeted. “You get your flight sorted?”

“Yup!” Andre said, letting himself out. “I’ll be back in Washington by the 23rd, probably around 9 PM.”

“Sounds great,” Braden said warmly.

The two talked for a little while, but ended the call after Andre ran into EJ on his way out. Andre checked out and biked home, humming under his breath.

Only a week until he could see Braden again! Oh and Tom would be in town, and they could go check on the snakes! God, Andre had missed the snakes.

It wasn’t until later that afternoon, when he got a text from Gabe, that he realized what he’d done.

_Please tell me you’re at home?_ The text read.

_yup, why?_ Andre responded.

_Albert got out. Did you close the door when you left?_

Oh shit. _yeah_, Andre typed quickly. _is everyone okay?_

_Not sure yet._ Gabe texted.

And then, a couple minutes later, a text from T-Bear. _can alligators learn how to open doors?_

_idk_, Andre responded, then decided to call Tom and Latts.

*

_4 Hours Earlier_

Nate and Alexander have a lot of things in common. They both work at the Denver Zoo. They like hockey. They’re both Canadian. They’re both tour guides at the zoo. And they’re both not very good at communication, especially when it comes to other people. Still, Alexander is one of Nate’s closest friends, so of course he’s gonna ask him about Cale.

“Should I talk to him about it?” Nate asked, grabbing a stack of pamphlets off the counter.

“Communication is key,” Alexander said.

“Don’t act like you’re all smart. It took you five months to figure out that you were into JT and Tyson.”

“But at least I talked to them about it after I figured it out!” Alexander pointed out.

“After ignoring them for a week,” Nate chirped.

“But we talked. And now we’re all good!”

“And insufferable,” Nate said.

“I know, isn't it great?” Alexander sighed, walking over to the waiting group of students.

“Alright,” Nate started. “Who wants to learn about the zoo?”

The children cheered, just like Nate knew they would.

And that’s the great thing about being a tour guide. You get to tell these people what to expect, and they’re excited. And maybe they don’t get to see the eagles, but they’re not going to be upset, cause there’s zebras twenty feet that way.

The kids who come to the zoo don’t come for just the gorillas, and then leave, without even staying to cuddle or a word about what had just happened. They don’t come and see the gorillas, and totally change Nate’s life in one night, and then just act like nothing happened, and they don’t—okay. Maybe this metaphor got away from him a little. Whatever.

The kids at the zoo are great, and uncomplicated. That’s the point here.

The kids were at the giraffe exhibit when Nate brought it up again.

“Should I go see him after work? Like at 4:30 or whenever?” Nate asked, leaning against Alexander.

“Are you sure you wanna do it at work? What if something goes wrong?” Alexander asked.

“I just want an answer, you know? If he wants to date, that’s great, and if he doesn’t, that’s cool too. I just need to know what he wants.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I mean, it would be great if he wanted to date! Because seriously, that was some great sex, and I think we’d be g—” “

Gentlemen,” The teacher of the class interrupts, angling a look at them. “You ready to move on? Preferably before my third graders hear you discussing your sex lives?”

“Sorry!” They both yelp before heading over to the group of kids.

*

_Six Days Earlier_

“That was um. That was,” Nate started, breaths heavy.

“Yeah. I know,” Cale said.

The two of them were spread out on Nate’s bed, sweaty and sated. As Nate reached over for Cale, Cale stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

“You good?” Cale asked as he wiped up the sticky mess on Nate’s stomach.

“Yeah. Uh, do you wanna stay—”

“Nah, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow. Wednesdays and Sundays, you know?” Cale interrupted, sliding on his pants.

“Okay. Well, are you free on Saturday? We could do something before the company dinner?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, I’ll ask Sam if he wants to come too!” Cale replied.

“Uh. Okay. Um, see you on Thursday?”

“Sounds great!” Cale said as he slipped on his shoes.

It wasn’t until after Cale had left that Nate realized it was Monday.

*

_A Month Earlier_

So, Nate wasn’t gay. There was nothing wrong with being gay—hell, his best friend was gay! He didn’t care if people were into dudes, it was just that he, personally, didn’t like dudes. He was pretty sure he didn’t like dudes. Like 55% sure. Which, he’s realizing, is not very sure at all. Which was why Nate needed to figure out what was wrong with him. Because he was preoccupied. Actually, preoccupied isn’t the right word. He’s distracted. And it’s all Cale’s fault. Nate kept finding himself caught on Cale’s eyes, or lips, or the set of his shoulders. Which was really unfortunate, because he has a job to do. A job which involves a lot of attention.

“Hey, mister!” A kid called, tugging on Nate’s pant leg. “Where are the Okapis?”

Like right now. When kids demand his attention. So he has to get over whatever this is with Cale. Because it’s annoying. And distracting.

“Do you want to go see the Okapi?” He asked, bending down to see her.

“Yes!”

When Nate had asked Tyson, Tyson had said that Nate was probably more gay than he thought. Well, actually, Tyson had laughed at him for two straight minutes, and then told him that he “needed to get some dick, bro.” Which was its own thing.

“Where are the adults you’re here with, huh? We can all go,” Nate said, standing up to scan the crowd.

“My moms are right there!” She replied, grabbing Nate’s hand to lead him over to the two women.

“Alrighty then, let’s go see some Okapi!” He said enthusiastically.

They made it to the Okapi enclosure without incident, and learned that her name was Ayperi, and her moms’ names were Jenny and Bolade. He was about to tell them about the new baby Okapi when Cale came bounding over, smile growing on his face.

“Hey Nate! Who’ve we got here?” Cale asked, bending down to make eye contact with Ayperi.

“My names Ayperi!” She said, putting her hands on her hips.

“And I want to see the Okapi!” Cale led Ayperi over to the enclosure, telling her all about the Okapi and how to take care of them.

Nate let his eyes track Cale, sometimes catching on the slant of his jaw, the lines of his calf, or the curve of his smile.

“How long have you two been together?” Bolade asked, a slight African accent to her speech.

“What?” Nate asked, bewildered.

“It’s kind of obvious,” She laughed, gesturing at Cale.

“Oh, um.”

“I get it, work relationships are complicated. I met Jenny at work, actually. We’re both teachers.”

“Can I ask you something?” Nate asked, turning to face her.

“Sure,” She said, a kind smile on her face.

“Was it worth it? Taking the risk of being out?”

And listen. Nate meant what he said. He’s not homophobic. He just, he grew up playing some serious hockey. He even got drafted to the O. And while he was pretty sure his parents would be cool with it, he was still afraid. You don’t grow up hearing the word “gay” tossed around like it’s a disease without having some sort of fear about it. So instead of facing that fear, Nate just put it off for as long as possible. He didn’t stare at guys in the locker room. He got a single dorm room as soon as it was possible. He politely, but firmly rejected guys who asked him out.

“Absolutely,” Bolade responded. “I love Jenny with all my heart, but even if I had never met her, it is so much better to love who I want, freely, than to hide behind a façade.”

“Huh,” Nate said intelligently.

“Take the risk,” Bolade said later as she walked towards her family. “You only gain good things when you take a risk.”

*

_Now_

“Okay, uh, don’t move,” Sam said through the phone.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Nate replied through gritted teeth.

“Sam, what do we do?” Cale said, staring at Albert.

“Stay calm. Um. Let me call Gabe.”

“You haven’t done that already?” Cale asked, a little panicked.

“Stay calm!” Sam repeated.

Nate and Cale stood in this strange, stare-off with Albert until they heard fast footsteps behind them.

“Guys?” Gabe asked.

“Yes?” Nate replied.

“Stay calm.”

“That’s all anyone’s been telling us to do!” Cale yelled, then looked embarrassed. “Sorry Gabe, I know you’re like, my boss, I’m just a little stressed right now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabe laughed. “Listen. I’ve got a tranq in this blow gun. I’m gonna walk up next to you and shoot, okay?”

“Okay,” Nate and Cale agreed.

Gabe lined up the shot, and then started counting down.

“Okay. Three, two, one.” The dart whistled through the air and stuck in Albert’s side, and within seconds, the alligator was knocked out.

Immediately, other zoo workers descended on the animal, wrapping and lifting him into a golf cart so he could be moved back to his enclosure.

“So,” Nate started. “Yeah,” Cale agreed.

The two of them walked to the office, where JT met them with bandaids and a worried look in his eyes.

“You two okay?” He asked, taking Nate’s heart rate.

“Besides the adrenaline rush, just fine,” Cale laughed.

“Okay then. You two check out, so I’m gonna go check in with Lauren, she seemed a little freaked out earlier,” JT said, packing up the first aid kit.

After the door had closed behind JT, Nate turned to Cale. “Okay. There’s never going to be a good time to say this, so I’ll just do it now. I really like you, and I want to date you. I don’t want a fuck buddies situation, I want to take you out,” Nate said.

“Nate, listen—” Cale started.

“No, let me finish. I want to wine and dine you, Cale Makar,” Nate said, coming to stand in front of Cale.

“Nate. I have to be honest," Cale started.

“Okay,” Nate said, bracing like he was about to get checked into the boards.

“I thought you were a total frat bro when I met you. So when we fucked, I figured you were going to keep denying that you were gay, and that would be that. And I couldn’t do that to myself,” Cale paused.

“But?” Nate asked, hope beginning to grow in his eyes.

“But,” Cale continued. “According to Tyson, and Colin, and Kerf—”

“Jesus, can Tyson ever keep his mouth shut?” Nate laughed.

“According to all of our friends, you’re not like that at all. You’re actually cool with being out.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what it meant when I took you home in front of all our friends,” Nate said.

“So, if you want to take me out,” Cale said, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’d love that.”

“Are you free tonight?” Nate asked, grabbing Cale’s hand.

“Indeed I am,” Cale laughed. “Where are you wining and dining me?”

“Oh, shut up,” Nate said, knocking his shoulder into Cale’s.

“Hey, you wanted the full package,” Cale leaned against Nate.

* 

_Two Years Later_

"I thought I knew what I wanted when I moved away from DC," Andre says, grasping Tom's hand in his. "But it turns out that what I wanted was you all along."

There's not a dry eye in this wedding, and that includes Nate and Cale.

"So, Tom," The officiant starts. "Do you take Andre to be your husband?"

"Yes," Tom exhales, a tear sliding down his face.

"And Andre, do you—"

"Yes," Andre interrupts to laughter from the crowd.

"You're married. Kiss," The officiant says.

Later that night, after Tom and Andre have made their way around the reception, Nate and Cale sit at a table, faces bathed in the neon light from the dancefloor.

"What do you think we'll say at our wedding?" Cale asks, fiddling with the diamond ring on his ring finger.

"I never thought a giant-ass alligator named Albert," Nate starts to giggles from Cale. "Would bring the two of us together, or convince me to come out, but here we are."

"So in love," Cale says, squeezing Nate's hand.

"So in love." Nate repeats.


End file.
